Mirando las cosas de otra manera
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Anna siempre había soñado con ser popular y ser novia del chico mas lindo de la escuela. Pero cuando Elsa, una chica ciega, entra a la escuela aprenderá a ver las cosas de otra manera. Anna también le enseñara a Elsa a ser diferente.
1. La chica nueva

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia_**

**Hola a todos.**

**Voy a hacer unas aclaraciones:**

**Primero, esta historia se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba de camino a mi casa. Dudaba en hacerla pero mi prima, que es autora de este sitio, me termino convenciendo. Posiblemente dure uno capítulos, no será tan larga. Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.**

**Segundo, para las personas que están leyendo esta historia y mi historia "Un ser oscuro" les digo que no se preocupen, subiré el próximo capítulo el viernes junto con otro capítulo de esta historia. **

**Tercero, esta historia no es Elsanna. **

**Cuarto, habrá un poco de romance pero no será el punto principal. Anna estará emparejada con Kristoff y Elsa estará emparejada con…lo sabrán más adelante XD (no es un OC). **

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia. **

_**Mirando las cosas de otra manera**_

_**La chica nueva**_

Era el primer día de clases. Anna es una estudiante de la secundaria, es animada, muy amable con los demás, tenía sueños y creía mucho en el amor. Sus mejores amigos son Kristoff, en primer lugar, Rapunzel y Eugene.

Anna nunca fue muy sociable, a veces deseaba ser amiga de gente popular o bien ser novia de algún hermoso chico, como lo es el mariscal de campo Hans. Ella había diseñado distintos planes para hablarle pero nunca dieron resultado. Este año sería diferente, iba lograr entablar una larga conversación con él y de alguna forma lograr que salieran juntos. Sus amigos en más de una ocasión le dijeron que Hans no valía mucho la pena pero Anna nunca hacia caso.

Ese primer día del año escolar, Anna estaba muy concentrada en una conversación que tenía con Rapunzel hasta que de repente su vista se desvía para ver una extraña chica entrar al salón. Ella es alta, cabello rubio platino, trenzado, llevaba gafas de sol puesto y un bastón blanco, era ciega. Su ropa consistía en una remara roja, chaqueta negra, jeans de color azul y zapatillas blancas.

La extraña muchacha camino hacia delante golpeando el piso con su bastón para guiarse hasta llegar al escritorio de la profesora. Todos se quedaron mudos y atónitos ante la nueva chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para ella ya que estaba a acostumbrada a que las personas se comportaran de esa manera cuando la veían. Anna, por otra parte, no la miraba atónita sino de forma curiosa.

La profesora se levantó de su escritorio y miro a sus alumnos.

-Alumnos, les presento a Elsa Deimons. Sera su nueva compañera este año y espero que todos la traten bien.

Todos saludaron entre dientes. Elsa correspondió amablemente y se sentó en el primer banco, así le sería más fácil manejarse y podía prestar atención a lo que la profesora explicaba. Dejo el bastón apoyado contra el banco y colgó la mochila en su silla, antes saco el material que necesitaba para la clase.

Anna la observo en todo el día. Elsa no hablo con nadie y tampoco salió a la hora del descanso.

A la hora de la salida Anna vio que a Elsa la esperaba una limusina. El chofer salió del auto y ayudo a la muchacha a subirse. La pelirroja se quedó mirando como la limusina se iba hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Rapunzel salto enfrente de ella y Anna se sobre salto del susto.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!- se enfadó Anna.

Rapunzel largo una carcajada antes de contestar.

-Nada, solo quería captar tu atención.

Eugene y Kristoff se acercaron a las dos muchachas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio.

-Acabo de darle a Anna el susto de su vida.

-¡Basta!- dijo Anna casi roja de los nervios.

-¿Buen, Anna, y que estabas haciendo?- la pregunta la hizo Eugene.

-Yo…solo miraba a la nueva chica.

-¿A si?- se sorprendió Rapunzel, levantando una de sus cejas- ¿Y por qué?

-No sé, me provoca algo de curiosidad.

-Amm Anna- dijo Kristoff- no tiene nada de raro, solo es ciega.

- Ya sé, no soy estúpida, pero hay algo en ella que me llama la atención.

Anna se despidió de sus amigos antes de que le siguieran preguntando más cosas.

Paso un mes y Anna seguía mirando a su nueva compañera con curiosidad. Por lo que había observado, Elsa estaba siempre sola, nadie hablaba con ella, en la hora del almuerzo siempre se sentaba sola en una mesa y normalmente siempre estaba concentrada en sus libros escritos en braille. También se destacaba por ser buena alumna.

La mayoría de los compañeros de Anna se la pasaban hablando de Elsa a sus espaldas. Anna a veces se molestaba por alguno de los comentarios que hacían pero prefería quedarse callada para no armar un alboroto. Sus amigos no le prestaban mucha atención a lo que decían.

Un día, en la clase de historia, la profesora les había indicado a sus alumnos que debían hacer un trabajo en grupo de dos personas y ella los armaría. Anna quedo en shock cuando escucho a la profesora decirle que su compañera de trabajo seria Elsa.

Luego de escribir las consignas que la profesora dictaba, Anna se dirigió hacia el banco vacío que estaba al lado de Elsa. Pudo notar a la rubia platino apretar más su bastón y agachar la cabeza, eso era una especia de señal de que estaba nerviosa.

-Hola- saludo Anna amablemente mientras tomaba asiento-, soy Anna y como escuchaste a la profesora seré tu compañera de trabajo.

Elsa movió su cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz de Anna, que era exactamente al lado de ella.

-Hola- correspondió con seriedad- soy Elsa, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Anna sonrió tímidamente.

-Bueno si, yo…he visto y escuchado mucho de ti.

Las cejas de Elsa se levantaron para arriba.

-Oh, bueno no sé qué habrás escuchado porque yo no suelo hablar con nadie aquí. Además, por lo que he oído, la mayoría se la pasa hablando siempre de lo antisocial que soy.

A Anna la entristeció escuchar eso.

-No les hagas caso, yo creo…

-Descuida- la interrumpió Elsa sonriendo a medias-, hace tiempo que aprendí a superar esos comentarios.

Con eso la pelirroja le tomo un poco más de confianza.

-Si mi opinión te interesa, creo que eres alguien interesante.

Elsa analizo la voz de la chica antes de responderle, estaba siendo sincera con ella.

-¿Así que soy yo la que te resulta interesante?- cuestiono la ciega algo sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que más de una vez escuche a tu amiga gritar "Heyy Anna, deja de pensar por cinco minutos que esa chica es interesante y baja de las nubes"- Elsa tuvo que hacer fuerza para reprimir una pequeña risa.

En ese momento Anna deseo que un rayo la partiera por la mitad. Iba tener que ser más cuidadosa de ahora en más y se iba asegurar que Rapunzel empezara hablar en voz baja.

-Ss…b-bu…bueno considero que eres interesante y hay algo en ti que me llama la atención.

Elsa no sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente a eso. No se consideraba interesante y tampoco tenía algo especial.

-Soy ciega, no hay nada especial en mí. Pero debo admitir que tengo buen oído.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso.

-Je bueno desde que perdí la vista mis oídos y mis otros sentidos se han fortalecido bastante.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú antes no eras ciega?

-No, perdí la vista en un accidente hace dos años. Estaba en una fiesta y un imbécil se puso a jugar con fuegos artificiales, algo le salió mal y yo salí herida.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-No te preocupe, ya lo he superado. ¿Ahora, me explicas por qué crees que soy interesante?

-Mm…bueno, es que en realidad me gustaría conocerte.

Elsa soltó un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Supongo no será ningún problema.

Anna sonrió de forma emocionante.

-Primero que nada- continuo Elsa- empecemos con el trabajo y de paso hablemos un poco.

-Está bien.

Las dos se quedaron hablando el resto del día. Anna llego a conocer un poco más a Elsa. Ahora sabía el tipo de música que le gustaba, The Beatles, Queen y Roxette eran sus bandas favoritas, le gustaba otros cantantes y otras bandas de los años 80 y 90 y también le gustaban bandas como One Republic, Red Hot Chili Peppers y Green Day. Sus libros favoritos eran de misterio, de ficción y de aventura.

Al final de clases Elsa le ofreció a Anna ir a su casa para terminar lo que quedaba del trabajo y ella acepto con gusto.

Anna de verdad deseaba ser su amiga, quería conocerla aún más.

_**Bueno, gracias por leer. Las opiniones son apreciadas. **_


	2. Confianza

**_Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia_**

**_Confianza_**

Esa tarde Anna daba vueltas por todo su habitación buscando ropa que ponerse. Se probaba distintas cosas pero nada la convencía. ¿Cómo tenía que vestirse para ir a la casa de Elsa? De seguro era un lugar serio, lo deducía por la limusina que la llevaba y la buscaba todos los días a la escuela. Probablemente la casa de Elsa resultaba ser una mansión y sus padres eran algo formales.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba retrasada decidió ponerse una camisa blanca, unos jeans oscuros y botas. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y llamo a su padre para que la llevara.

Cuando llego a la casa de Elsa la mandíbula de Anna cayó para abajo. Era una enorme mansión blanca, había una reja de color negro protegiéndola, tenía un camino que iba directo a la entrada de la casa y a los dos costados se podía ver el césped recién cortado.

Anna toco el timbre de la casa y un hombre la atendió. La reja se abría de forma automática y Anna camino lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada donde la esperaba un sirviente de estatura mediana, algo regordete, con un poco de pelo, usaba traje negro y guantes blancos.

-Buenos días- saludo el hombre cortésmente-, mi nombres es Kai. Supongo que usted es la señorita Anna ¿Verdad?

-Buenos días. Sí, soy yo- asintió moviendo la cabeza.

-Por favor señorita, venga conmigo.

Kai la guio por la casa para ir a la habitación de Elsa. Subieron una enorme escalera que estaba en la sala principal y caminaron por un pasillo cubierto por una alfombra roja. El sirviente se paro enfrente de una puerta de color blanco y toco tres veces.

-¿Si?- pregunto Elsa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Señorita Elsa, la señorita Anna está aquí- aviso el sirviente.

-Oh, puede pasar.

Kai le indico a Anna que pasara sin problema. La habitación de Elsa era mucho más grande de lo que Anna pensaba. Había una enorme puerta en una esquina, de seguro ese era su armario. Tenía una cama grande en el medio del cuarto y un baño. Elsa estaba sentada en una silla giratoria, al lado de un escritorio, tocando con sus dedos el reproductor de música para apagarlo, la canción que se escuchaba era secrets de One Republic.

-Hola- saludo Elsa moviendo la cabeza en dirección hacia donde estaba la puerta una vez que apago la música.

Anna se acercó más a ella.

-Hola Elsa.

-Por favor toma asiento.

Anna se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de Elsa y saco sus útiles para seguir con el trabajo.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo creo que tenemos que continuar con la revolución Rusa- comento Elsa.

A diferencia de esa mañana, Elsa estaba más seria y más concentrada en él trabajo. Anna no se atrevía mucho a cambiar de tema, no sabía si Elsa se sentía incomoda por su presencia o porque simplemente no quería hablar. Lo único de interesante que paso en todo ese tiempo fue cuando Kai trajo unas bebidas y algo para comer.

Una vez terminado el trabajo Anna regreso a su casa. Se sintió un poco decepcionada, había tenido la ilusión de conversar un poco más con Elsa.

Al otro día en la escuela, Anna se dispuso a hablar con ella. Espero hasta la hora de descanso y dejo que todos sus compañeros salieran del curso. Como siempre, Elsa se quedó en su banco leyendo alguno de sus libros. Anna se acercó una vez más a ella, de forma lenta y suave para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Puedo escucharte- dijo Elsa sin para el movimiento de sus dedos que recorrían la página de su libro.

Anna susurro algo para sus adentros.

-Enserio tienes un buen oído- afirmo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

Elsa dejo su libro a un lado y giro a la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Anna.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto la rubia directamente para no dar tantas vueltas.

-Nada, solo quería saber si podía hablar contigo. Ayer cuando fui a tu casa tu comportamiento fue algo extraño.

Elsa jugo un poco con su bastón para calmar sus nervios.

-Mira, Anna, creo que eres buena chica pero…me cuesta confiar en las personas y creo que ayer dije demasiadas cosas. He…pasado por mucho los últimos dos años ¿comprendes?

Anna se animó a darle un golpecito en el brazo.

-Sí, comprendo. Pero confía en mí, yo sí quiero ser tu amiga.

Con los dedos temblorosos Elsa se llevó la mano a su cara para retirar sus anteojos. Sus ojos eran inexpresivos, tenía la mirada perdida a pesar de estar viendo en dirección a Anna.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad.

Era la primera vez que ella hacia algo como eso. Anna si la miro a los ojos y le apretó con fuerza el brazo.

-Es la verdad, me gustaría ser tu amiga.

Nuevamente Elsa pudo distinguir sinceridad en la voz de Anna y volvió a colocarse los lentes en su rostro.

-Bueno, te creo. ¿Puedo continuar con mi pacifica lectura?

-No lo permitiré- afirmo Anna poniéndose de pie-, es la hora del descaso y te apuesto a que nunca has salido al patio de la escuela.

Al no tener respuestas por parte de Elsa supuso que tenían razón. Anna la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Vamos, sé que te gustara sentir el aire libre antes que el ambiente de esta aula.

Elsa acepto.

Anna la ayudo a guiarse por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban iban algo distraídas y por accidente, Anna, se llevó por delante al chico más popular de la escuela, Hans. El pelirrojo se dio vuelta para ver quien lo había golpeado. Era curioso, con todo este asunto de Elsa, Anna se había olvidado completamente de sus planes para hablar con él.

-Hans, perdón- se disculpó Anna.

Elsa solo sé quedo muda con una ceja levantada.

-No hay problema- dijo Hans con una de sus irresistibles sonrisa- ¿Qué andas haciendo, Anna?

-Yo bueno… ¿Sabes mi nombre?

Ahora Elsa frunció levemente el ceño.

-Claro que lo sé- respondido el muchacho-, siempre lo supe.

-¡Oh! Eso es…es bueno saberlo.

Hans miro de reojo a Elsa, quien estaba con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Tu eres Elsa?- cuestiono

-Si- contestó la rubia con voz inexpresiva.

-Un placer conocerte al fin.

-También el mío.

-Bueno- dijo Anna después de un breve silencio- ya tenemos que irnos. Nos vemos luego.

Anna llevo a Elsa al patio. Se quedaron sentadas en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol para hablar tranquilas. Anna supuso que el comportamiento de Elsa hacia Hans se debía a su timidez pero por si acaso decidió preguntarle algo.

-Elsa- comenzó- ¿Ocurre algo con Hans?

Elsa hizo una mueca con la boca, negando con la cabeza.

-No. Es la primera vez que hablo con él y lo único que sé es que es un gran atleta, es popular y por la forma en que le hablaste supongo que te gusta.

Anna se sonrojo levemente al escuchar eso.

-Sí, me gusta… ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ninguno en realidad. La pregunta aquí seria ¿Por qué te gusta?

-Bueno, él es popular, se ve genial y…

-¿Es por eso que te gusta? ¿Por qué es popular?

Anna no se atrevió a responder. Ella si creía que Hans era atractivo y bueno ¿O no?

-Anna- continuo Elsa-, se sincera conmigo ¿Tú quieres ser popular?

-Admito que la idea me atrapa.

-No hay nada de grandioso en ser popular, son chicos comunes y corrientes. Que tengan buena ropa, manejen autos de lujo o tengan otras cosas de valor no los hace mejores personas. Anna, tienes que agradecer por los amigos que tienes, no importa si es uno o son dos, lo importante es que no estás sola…

-¿Y tú como sabes de todo eso? ¿Qué, acaso eras popular?

Elsa se empujó los anteojos hacia atrás con la punta del dedo.

-Sí, lo era y puedo asegurarte que esas personas no son lo que parecen. Algunos te dicen que son tus mejores amigos cuando en realidad son tus peores enemigos. Otros te dicen que estarán a tu lado cuando en realidad no lo harán. Ellos pueden ser lindos, tener dinero, pero no son perfectos.

El timbre del recreo las interrumpió. Elsa se puso de pie para regresar al salón de clase.

-No sé cuál es la expresión de tu cara en estos momentos. Pero quiero que pienses en lo que te dije.

La verdad era que Anna estaba reflexionando sobre esas palabras. Se levantó y enredo su brazo en el de Elsa.

-No estoy enojada si eso es lo que quieres saber- comento la pelirroja-. Además no puedo dejarte sola si quiero ser tu amiga- dijo con tono de broma, lo que causo que Elsa sonriera.

-"La bondad es un lenguaje que los sordos pueden oír y los ciegos pueden ver."- dijo la rubia más para sí mismo que para Anna.

-¿Y a que vino eso?

-Jaja es una frase que dijo Mark Twain. No me hagas caso, solo estoy jugando.

-Oh, interesante ¿Podrías hablarme un poco más de él?- pregunto mientras iban caminando hacia adelante.

-Bueno, el libro que más me gusto de él fue "El príncipe y el mendigo".

**_Me-Me Rotamundo:_****_ Gracias por el comentario. Es bueno saber que te gusta, saludos :)_**

**_Nanu:_****_ Heyy gracias por comentar. La respuesta a esa pregunta la sabrás en el próximo capítulo, saludos ;) _**

**_Deja tu opinión. _**


	3. Pelea

_**Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen y tampoco me pertenecen otros personajes que aparecen en la historia.**_

_**Hola a todos, tanto tiempo. En este capítulo se menciona a Beth y a Jessie. No son OC. Jessie es el personaje de la película toy story. Beth es Fawn, el hada de los animales que aparece en la película Tinkerbell, le cambien el nombre porque creí si le dejaba el verdadero iba a sonar algo raro. **_

_**Pelea**_

Dos meses pasaron desde que Elsa y Anna se hicieron amigas. Al principio Elsa solo pasaba el tiempo con Anna pero de apoco fue superando su timidez y se hizo amiga de Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene. Anna también conoció a las únicas dos amigas de Elsa, que eran sus dos primas, Jessie y Beth. Las dos chicas eran agradables y se alegraban de que Elsa se hiciera amiga de alguien como Anna.

Con todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntas a Anna le llego a gustar el estilo de música de Elsa. Ahora en su casa, todos los días, a todas horas y a todo volumen, se podía escuchar a Pink Floyd. Sus padres y sus amigos apenas podían creer que estuviera escuchando algo como eso pero no se opusieron a sus gustos.

Anna también hablaba muy seguido con Hans, el encanto que le tenía no había cambiado a pesar de lo que su amiga le había dicho. Elsa nunca lo supo porque Anna siempre hablaba con Hans en momentos en que ella no estaba presente.

Por otra parte, Elsa había descubierto que a Kristoff le gustaba Anna. Lo había deducido por la manera en que el muchacho le hablaba cuando estaba con ella. Un día, cuando estaban solos, Elsa se atrevió a preguntarle a Kristoff si estaba enamorado de Anna y él le respondió que sí y que tratara de no decir nada, a lo que Elsa le contesto que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella. La rubia en verdad pensaban que los dos hacían bonita pareja pero si Anna no sentía lo mismo por él no podía obligarla a que le gustara.

Peleas habían tenido siempre, pero eran por cosas tontas. A veces Elsa retaba a Anna porque no prestaba atención en clases o bien porque metía la pata muy seguido. Otras veces era Anna quien se enojaba con Elsa porque en ocasiones solía encerrarse en su mundo y no quería saber nada con nadie. A pesar de todo las dos solucionaban sus peleas con facilidad.

Ese día, en la escuela, Anna y Elsa iban de camino al patio hasta que Hans las detiene en el medio del pasillo. Elsa se quedó con su actitud inexpresiva, igual que lo había hecho la última vez que lo vio, aunque en realidad estaba sorprendida de que el muchacho le estuviera hablando Anna.

-Hola Anna- saludo el pelirrojo sin hacerle caso a la presencia de Elsa.

-Hola Hans- correspondió Anna con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Está todo bien. Oye, quería preguntarte si querías venir a una fiesta conmigo.

Anna se contuvo para no gritar de la alegría mientras que Elsa se contuvo de para no gritarle y no golpearlo con su bastón.

-¡Sí, me encantaría!- acepto la chica.

Ya está, Elsa no podía tolerar esta situación un minuto más. Golpeo el piso con su bastón y camino hacia adelante. Anna miro extrañada como su amiga se iba sin decir nada.

-Mmm disculpa Hans, te veo luego.

-Está bien, estaremos en contacto.

-Seguro.

Anna persiguió a Elsa hasta el patio, donde se quedaron sentadas en el banco que estaba debajo del árbol como lo hacían a menudo. Elsa estaba nerviosa y enfadada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Anna.

-¿Enserio piensas ir a una fiesta con ese sujeto?

Anna miro para otro lado antes de contestar.

-Bueno, si ¿Hay algún problema?

-Anna, ese tipo solo está jugando contigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Anna trato de no enojarse- Elsa, he hablado con Hans más de una vez y ha si muy bueno y agradable conmigo. Tu solo le has dicho dos palabras.

-Y con eso me fue suficiente para saber que no es un buen chico. De verdad, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-¿Lastimada?- esta vez había enojo en la voz de la pelirroja - ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¡Si confió en ti!- grito Elsa- ¡No confió en él!

-¡Dios, Elsa!...No sé qué es lo que te paso pero deja de rechazar tanto a las personas… ¡_Yo no soy ciega!_

Anna se tapó la boca al pronunciar esa frase, no quiso decirlo, fue algo que salió inconscientemente. Los ojos de Elsa no tardaron humedecerse. Lo sabía, sabía que no debía confiar en alguien.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Elsa con nudo en la garganta- aquí la única ciega soy yo…Incluso era ciega antes de perder la vista.

Elsa se levantó para regresar al salón de clase. Anna miro como se marchaba con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no tenía el valor y la fuerza necesaria para correr hacia ella y disculparse.

Las dos regresaron a su casa dolidas ese día, Anna estaba profundamente arrepentida por lo que le había dicho a Elsa pero también estaba algo enojada con ella. Si Elsa pusiera un poco de voluntad para conocer a Hans se daría cuenta de que no era mala persona.

Tres días pasaron desde esa discusión y Elsa no volvió a hablar con Anna y había vuelto a pasar las horas de descaso sola, leyendo un libro, encerrada en el salón de clase, sin hablarle a los demás, con su expresión seria y por supuesto haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que sus compañeros hacían sobre ella. Elsa sabía que Anna tenía algo de razón, tenía que confiar un poco más en las personas. No había sido la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, sus primas, Jessie y Beth, le había dicho más de una vez que tenía que empezar a relacionarse con los demás.

Era lunes y ese día ocurrió algo que Elsa no olvidaría nunca, y algo que de seguro fue una de las mejores cosas que le paso desde el momento en que entro a la escuela. Mientras iba caminando hacia su salón de clase alguien se la lleva por delante y a causa de eso ella cae al piso, pierde los anteojos y también su bastón. Elsa, como un acto reflejo, cierra los ojos y se pone a buscar sus lentes y su bastón desesperada. El pánico no tarda en presentarse y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, este era uno de esos momentos en que odiaba más que nunca ser ciega. De pronto vuelve a sentir el plástico de los anteojos de nuevo en su cara, cubriéndole los ojos, y el bastón es colocado en su mano.

-¿E...estas bien?

Esa voz…Elsa ya la había escuchado antes, le pertenecía a un chico pero no era la Kristoff, ni la de Eugene y mucho menos la de Hans. Era una voz cálida, sincera, amigable y por alguna razón a Elsa le transmitía confianza, pero aun así dudaba un poco del chico. Podía sentir la respiración del extraño golpeándole su rostro, era claro que la estaba mirando a los ojos, o más bien a los anteojos.

-Ssp…si estoy bien, no te preocupes- contesto Elsa poniéndose de pie, puedo escuchar como el chico se levantaba también.

-¿Te hiciste daño?

-No, descuida, estoy perfecta.

-Por favor perdóname- se disculpó el muchacho muy arrepentido por lo que hizo- es que llegaba tarde a clase e iba corriendo.

-¿Qué no hay reglas que dicen que no se puede correr en los pasillos?

El extraño largo una risa divertida por el comentario. Elsa no lo decía en broma pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor si tenía algo de chistoso y se rio un poco por eso.

-Perdona- volvió a disculparse el chico-, olvide presentarme, me llamo Jack.

Jack, por supuesto. Él era un compañero de su curso, lo había escuchado más de una vez participar en clases.

-Un placer concerté Jack, me llamo Elsa. Oye no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no nos apresuramos los dos llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Oh, sí claro. Emm…qu… ¿Quiere que…v-vayamos juntos?- Jack se rasco la cabeza y Elsa pudo escucharlo-. No…no digo que no seas capaz de llegar al salón por tu cuenta es que…solo…de verdad me gustaría acompañarte.

A Elsa se le había venido dos cosas a la cabeza, o el chico era buen actor y estaba jugando con ella, o bien estaba nervioso porque había llegado a gustarle a pesar de su ceguera.

-No es que no quiera si no que…-Elsa se aferró con fuerza a su bastón- me cuesta confiar un poco en las personas ¿Entiendes?

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, la confianza es algo que se gana y si me das una oportunidad puedo demostrarte que no soy mala persona.

Había sinceridad en sus palabras y parecía ser la misma sinceridad que Anna le transmitía. Elsa podía sentir como aumentaba la temperatura de su cara, rogaba que no se notara tanto.

-Creo que no está mal que me acompañes al salón de clases y tampoco está mal que conversemos de paso.

Jack sonrió complacido y los dos fueron a clases.

_**Me-Me Rotamundo:**__** Hola, es bueno saber que te gusta n_n. En el próximo capítulo explicare porque Elsa le tiene tanta desconfianza a Hans.**_

_**Blue Atom09974:**__** Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Lamento el tiempo que me tomo para renovar, espero que la historia te siga agradando. Saludos. **_

_**Bekwo:**__** Hola, también agradezco tu comentario y me agrada que la trama te resulte interesante. Gracias por seguir mi historia. Saludos. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
